


trying to do better(luther not so much)

by 20desyessan18



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison trying to be a good sister, Family, Other, Protective Allison Hargreeves, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Protective Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, ben is dead, luther a dick, vanya trying to do better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20desyessan18/pseuds/20desyessan18
Summary: Luther is trying to be a leader but his actions didn't work too well. Allison, Diego, Klaus, Ben and Number Five try to protect Vanya as she is locked away. Will it go well? Vanya is scared and their dad makes a visit that doesn't go well with the rest of the siblings especially with what he tells them





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first work so sorry if it is bad

Luther brings in an unconscious Vanya to the cage where the rest of his siblings see what he is doing and soon rush after him to find out what is going on and they don't like it one bit especially Klaus who had been in a similar situation before.

" what are you doing Luther you can't put her down there what is going to happen when she wakes up," Klaus says

"it is for the best Klaus she is dangerous, look at Allison and look at her throat Vanya did that and ill be damned if she does that again to her' Luther say 

" No Damn you Luther this is not for the best she will freak out when she wakes up and you know maybe for once you should leave the love you have for Allison and get your head out of your ass because we don't know what happened before we got there and Allison hasn't told us anything" Diego said

"are you serious look at Allison and tell me that what happened to her was anything but what happened Vanya is jealous like always that Allison got the fame and all the glory because she was the only girl in the academy so she did that to her come on Diego,” Luther said  
While that was going on Allison what writing in her note pad on what was going on

It was all my fault the pills that dad gave her to drink were helping block her powers and when I came and found her after we found out about Harold we started to talk and I told her that the reason she felt ordinary and different was because I rumored her to forget that he had powers and it worked and I tried to do it again and she was upset so she did that and I don’t blame her okay it was all my fault so release her now Luther “ Allison taps in the pad repeatedly

“see that is what happened to take her out of there,” Kalus said

“no” 

“I swear if you don’t move and let me get to her I will shove a knife through you big ape heart,” Diego said

“no I am the leader of this family and what I say goes so she is to stay in the cage until further notice”

Allison had enough and tried to move past her but Luther didn’t let her go so he started to fight him aswell and Diego so while they were taking on Luther Klaus was being incourged by Ben to get Vanya so he did just that  
When he released her Vanya ran into his arms and was pleading “I’m sorry I’m sorry I didn’t mean to hurt her it just happened out of nowhere” “ I know it is okay we don’t judge you we will help you with this okay


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happens after Klaus gets Vanya out of the cage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading hope you like it

Klaus was holding a tearful Vanya telling her that everything is alright while Diego and Allison walking right behind them sharing looks of wonder because they don't know what is going to happen

"you have to put her back in the cage ok it doesn't matter if she hurt Allison intentionally or not she has power that are far more dangerous then anyone of us " Luther said 

" what is going on" Five said

" Luther thought it was a good idea to lock Vanya in a cage because she has powers that scared him" Klaus said 

" you did what are you trying to be a dick come on Luther she was told her entire life that she was ordinary okay and then she finds out that she is just like us so you with shut your mouth okay because you are being overruled okay so leave before something bad happens to you" Five said

" Allison" 

**_sorry but you did this to yourself okay i can't even look at you right now so stop"_ ** _Allison tapped in the notepad had an angry look on her face that made Luther rethink on what he was doing_

_" look i am sorry ok i just think that if she is kept without restraints she will become more dangerous and what might happen" Luther said_

_" She will always be dangerous if you look at her like she is" Diego said_

_" I am sorry okay Luther i didn't know that i could do that if you think that i am dangerous i will go back in there" Vanya said_

_"_ Yes"

'no"

" i am the leader okay so what i say goes okay" Luther said

" You touch one finger in her head and i will kill you do you understand i will kill you"

" i don't care if you think that you are the leader or if you are because none of us think of you as one okay none of us do so if i was you i would shut up"

_**"i'm sorry but i can't let you near her"** _

while this is going on Vanya is being comforted by Ben even though she can't see him or feel him and Ben is glaring at Luther and Five looks like he might punch Luther in the face


	3. chapter 3

Luther soon left the rest of his siblings with an angry yet saddened look on his face he couldn't believe that his brothers and sister would protect Vanya. He is sad because he felt like he was acting like his father how was awful to the rest of his siblings.

" why are they protecting her can't they see that she is dangerous and could possibly ruin everything in her path," Luther said to himself 

"you know if you can just step out of the shell that dad put you in you can see that dad was horrible to Vanya and to all of us maybe not to you but he was to all of us"

"you shut up Diego you don't know anything dad sent me to the moon for nothing he didn't even open the packages I sent him constantly" Luther tried to ration with Diego but it only made things worse

"for crying out loud Luther so what if dad sent you to the moon he still saw you and or treated you better then he treated the rest of us so sure you had one bad experience with him but the rest of us had our whole lives like look at Klaus he turned to drugs and alcohol just to numb the ghost away and instead of him learning to get better with his powers dad put him in a mausoleum for days so you think that one bad thing that dad did is okay to think that you had a worse experience his stupid okay so for once realize that the rest of us had it worse than you"Diego explained getting more and more angry at Luther

"so you guys are okay with her being here instead of being locked up and try to make me understand why she shouldn't" Luther explained

"Because you idiot she was told her entire life that she was nothing but ordinary when in reality she was more powerful than all of us combined, she was put on medication that ended up helping block her powers then she was taken advantage of by that worthless man Leanord or Harold whatever he goes by. maybe because our entire life we would push her aside because she was ordinary or so we thought and she never had any sort of training so it was no wonder she went all psycho when  she realized she had powers and more importantly when she found out that Allison helped with making sure that Vany never found out about her powers" five said as he was walking toward Luther with a hard cold look in his eyes      

"no, I refuse to believe that Allison had anything to do with this "

they all turn when they see Allison standing by the door and all wait on her while she writes what she wants to say

_**Its true okay Luther what five said I true I did help cover for dad but I didn't know what I was doing and so when I went and told Vanya who Leanord really was she lashed out and she had  every reason to so what happened to me was all my fault, not hers okay so for once stop looking at me like I some type of saint when in reality I am not "** _

_"_  see"

_" are you sure you think this is your fault"_

_" Oh my god do you only hear or read what you want to process"_

_"and to think I came back for you"_

_**"yes so leave her out of this okay** _ **"**

 

 

 

 

 

" Fine"


End file.
